Competitions
Competing When a horse is 3 years old, its sports career may begin! If you want your horse to compete, it must first be trained to specialize in a specific riding style, you must then give it a saddle, saddle cloth, and bridle adapted to its specialty. You can also equip your horse with polo wraps and an ear bonnet, which are not limited by specialty. The competitions will enable you to earn money according to your success but also to improve the skills of your horses. As their potential is not unlimited, there will come a time when your horse's skills will no longer be improved by competitions. Regardless of the discipline, each competition has a difficulty level set within a percentage range for a skill, each center setting its competitions at the level of its choice. For certain types of competition, you can use filters to choose the distance. You cannot enter more than 2 horses from your stables in a competition. On every horse's profile page, among other information, you'll find a summary of the horse's victories and results in competitions. Classical Riding Competitions Classical Riding competitions are for horses specializing in Classical Riding that have a Classical bridle, saddle, and saddle cloth. There are 4 kinds of competitions: *'Gallop and trot speed races' access to which depends on the galloping level for gallop races and trotting level for trot races. In order to become a champion, the horse must also perform well in speed and dressage. *'Cross-country', is a physically demanding discipline that requires great stamina, but also good jumping skills and docility. Access to registration depends on the level of stamina. *'Show jumping', requires exceptional jumping skills, but also lots of flexibility. Because these events are timed, a show-jumping horse will obviously need to be able to jump obstacles quickly. Access to registration depends on the level of jumping. *'Dressage', features the horse's gaits: gallop and trot, but most of all its dressage skills. Access to registration depends on the level of dressage. Western Riding Competitions Western Riding competitions are for horses specializing in Western Riding that have a Western bridle and saddle. There are 5 kinds of competitions: *'Barrel racing', a timed race that requires speed, stamina and galloping skills. The goal is to slalom around 3 barrels as fast as possible without knocking any over. Access to these events is determined by your horse's speed. *'Cutting', which requires great stamina and speed in order to control calves. It also requires a good level in dressage. Access to these events is determined by your horse's stamina. *'Reining', a dressage event that's performed at a gallop. Good stamina is also essential. Access to these events is determined by your horse's level in galloping. *'Western pleasure', a discipline that requires excellent trotting skills, as well as docility and stamina. Access to these events is determined by your horse's level in trotting. *'Trail class', the western equivalent of dressage in Classical Riding. Trail class horses must excel in dressage, as well as trotting and jumping. Access to these events is determined by your horse's dressage level. Competitions for rookie horses Certain competitions are only open to rookie horses. Rookie horses are horses that have won less than 20 victories and who have no skills above 1010. This number is recalculated every night. Morale NOTE: After 30 days of seniority on the game, if your horse has not finished first in a competition, it will lose some morale points. Don't worry though, as this drop in morale can easily be remedied with a bit of rest and a few treats! Specialty In order for your horse to be able to compete at the age of 3 years, you have to choose which riding style will be its specialty. The types of competitions your horse will be eligible for will depend on its specialty. You must also put the appropriate tack on your horse. If you don't have any tack, it may be purchased at the Store, or constructed in the Workshop, once you have opened your equestrian center. Horses that specialize in Classical Riding can enter speed races and cross-country, showjumping and dressage competitions. Horses that specialize in Western Riding can enter barrel racing, cutting, reining, western pleasure and trail class competitions. To choose your horse's specialty, select their riding type in the Competitions box. You can change your horse's specialty until it reaches the age of 5 years. This is done by editing the horse's profile, by clicking on the + next to the horse's name. Tack Once you've chosen your horse's specialty, before your horse can compete you need to equip your horse with a saddle, saddle cloth, and bridle made for its specialty. You can find these items in different levels of quality in the store, or, if you have already gained access to your equestrian center, they can be built in the workshops. Equestrian centers have the option to supply tack to their boarders. The quality of tack provided is selected by the manager of the equestrian center. You can utilize this tack by boarding your horse in an equestrian center of the same specialty that offers tack. You can equip your horse with tack directly on its profile page. All this equipment is hard-wearing. You cannot remove a horse's saddle, bridle, saddle cloth, polo wraps, or ear bonnets. All you can do is replace them. Tack comes in three different levels of quality, measured in *stars*: *'1* Saddles and bridles', are the cheapest tack available, and more easily accessible to beginner players. 1* tack comes in either Western or Classical specialty, and each piece offers a bonus of +1 point for all skills in competitions. They can be bought at the store, supplied by an equestrian center, or made in workshops. *'2** Saddles' and bridles, are more expensive but are good quality, specialist tack that offers a +2 bonus to all your horse's skills. 2** tack will either be Western or Classical style, and can be bought at the store, provided by an equestrian center, or made in equestrian center workshops. *'3*** Saddles and bridles,' are the highest quality tack available, but also the most expensive. 3*** tack is made-to-measure, and fits like a second skin on your horse. Each item of 3*** tack gives your horse +3 points to each skill for competitions. This tack can be acquired from the store, boarding in an equestrian center that provides it, or being made in the workshops. *'1* Saddle cloths', are designed for either Western or Classical disciplines, and give +1 bonus to each of your horses skills. 1* saddle cloths can be provided to boarded horses by an equestrian center, or bought from the store or manufactured in the workshops. *'1* Polo wraps and ear bonnets', are additional pieces of tack that can be given to horses of any specialty. They are not required for your horse to compete, but each offer a +1 bonus to all your horses skills in competitions. 1* polo wraps and ear bonnets can be provided by equestrian centers, bought at the store, or made in workshops. *'2** Saddle cloths', come in either Western or Classical style, and in a variety of colors. Each 2** saddle cloth can be either one or two different colors, and give your horse a +2 bonus for each of its skills. Your horse can unlock the color bonus if it is equipped with 2** saddle cloth, ear bonnet, and polo wraps of the same color. 2** saddle cloths can be acquired as prizes in promotions, but cannot be bought at the store, or made in workshops and are not offered by equestrian centers for boarded horses. *'2* Ear bonnets', are a colorful addition to your horse's tack that offer a +2 bonus on every skill in competitions. Combined with a 2** saddle cloth and 2** polo wraps of the same color gives your horse a color bonus. 2** ear bonnets can be won in promotions, but cannot be made, bought, or offered in equestrian centers. *'2* Polo wraps', are an additional piece of tack that protect your horse's legs and provide a +2 bonus to all your horse's skills. 2** polo wraps come in a variety of different colors, and if combined with a 2** saddle cloth and 2** ear bonnet of the same color your horse will unlock the color bonus. 2** polo wraps are not sold at the store, and cannot be offered by equestrian centers or made in EC workshops, they can only be won in promotions. *The Color Bonus, can be unlocked for your horse if it is equipped with a 2** saddle cloth, 2** ear bonnet, and 2** polo wraps of the same color. Horses with the color bonus get an extra +2 points to each skill. Old Tack: Saddle MG.png|MG Saddle for Classical Riding Saddle MK.png|MK Saddle for Classical Riding Made-to-Measure Saddle.png|Made-To-Measure Saddle for Classical Riding Saddle WL.png|Saddle WL for Western Riding High-End Saddle.png|High-End Saddle for Western Riding MF Bridle.png|MF Bridle for Classical Riding Made-to-Measure Bridle.png|Made-to-Measure Bridle for Classical Riding Bridle BL.png|Bridle WL for Western Riding High-End Bridle.png|High-End Bridle for Western Riding Poseidon's Saddle.png|Poseidon's Saddle Poseidon's Bridle.png|Poseidon's Bridle Atalante's Saddle.png|Atalante's Saddle for Classical Riding Athena's Bridle.png|Athena's Bridle for Classical Riding Centaur's Saddle.png|Centaur's Saddle for Western Riding Zephyr's Bridle.png|Zephyr's Bridle for Western Riding Horseshoes FG.png|Horseshoes FG Horseshoes FK.png|Horseshoes FK Poseidon's Horseshoes.png|Poseidon's Horseshoes Hephaestus' Horseshoes.png|Hephaestus' Horseshoes